cookie_clicker_2_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of the Cookie Snitch
The Epoch Cookieland was not the joyous land it once was. It used to be devastated by riots, thefts, vandalism, and plenty of other acts of crime. However, a hero has emerged to save the land from its savage ways... There was a tiny cookie person that lived in Cookieland. One day, he was walking on the road minding his own business when he overheard a conversation from two cookies offside the road. Curious, he stopped and listened. He heard talk of overthrowing The Cookie, Cookieland's ruler, from its rightful place. He was shocked that there were cookie people (cookie people are beings, cookies are food. Cookie people are spherical, hence the Cookie Snitch's spherical shape, and cookies are circular) that would even think of such atrocious deeds! He quickly notified The Cookie of the plot. The Cookie gathered his AutoClick minions and swiftly put an end to the plot. The Cookie rewarded the tiny cookie for its efforts, and told him that he would reward him if he found out about any other plots in Cookieland. He soon searched for other crime that was aloft, with the thought of getting rewards in the back of his mind, but always with the primary goal of bettering the kingdom. Crime was found at every turn, so it wouldn't be hard for him to find trouble. He was very small, so he could easily hide behind objects. He stopped crime after crime. Each time, he would call The Cookie, and he would many times successfully stop the crime with AutoClicker police. Soon, the little cookie was knighted. And this isn't a tap on the sword like they do in England. In Cookieland, when you're knighted, you are placed in a chamber of gold that permanently taints your skin (or at least what the cookies thought of as skin) with pure gold. This cookie became the youngest cookie to be knighted in all of Cookieland. Rumors eventually spread about this brave little cookie. It was said that there was an invisible ninja spy amongst the kingdom, but they never spotted him. Eventually, they started calling this mysterious hero the Cookie Snitch. Never before has anyone been able to stop crime to the extent the Cookie Snitch did. Other cookies are not nearly as stealthy, nor small as the Cookie Snitch. His size helps him use practically anything as a hiding spot. Today, the kingdom is peaceful and thriving thanks to him. The Cookie Snitch started bringing farmers in Cookieland to produce cookies for the kingdom. And those farmers are ''you. ''You players, numbering in the millions, are helping Cookieland thrive. The Cookie Snitch will sometimes appear on the screen, giving some of his rewards to all of the hardworking farmers of the land. He has gotten very wealthy over the years from the king's rewards, and he does not need all of them, and so he shares them to those who would need them more. If you see him on the screen, just click on him and he will gladly give you a reward! However, he's still the playful self he was before his heroic epoch, and he won't just give the reward to you: you have to catch him! If you do manage to catch him, the reward is small, but quite satisfying. If you don't catch him, don't worry, he will come back. Until then, help Cookieland and its cookie peoples prosper, and bake as many cookies as you possibly can! It is your duty, and it is up to you to fulfill it! So get out there, and start baking!